All I Want for Christmas
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Harm has a dream of what he wants for Christmas… But does he want too much, or will he have it even before Christmas? Who knows?


  
  
Author: Stephjag  
  
Email Stephrabb@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters; they are the propriety of CBS, Paramount Studios and they belong to Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
Classification: Romance H/M  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none and everything  
  
Summary: Harm has a dream of what he wants for Christmas. But does he want too much, or will he have it even before Christmas? Who knows?  
  
Author's note: This story is for all the shippers and those who think that Christmas is a very special time were everything can happen. so this for you Beth and also for Dae. Who help me see how wonderful the world be when you just can make the best out of every moment of your life. Thank you girls!  
  
Thanks to Mariah Carey for this wonderful song and I want to apologize because I changed "him" into "her" so that it could fit for this and because this is one of my favorite Christmas songs  
  
Many thanks, to Dae, AeroGirl and Imagina for beta-reading!  
  
Feedback: Please, if you would like to express your enjoyment. If my work does not appeal to you for any reason, I have no problem with that, but please, no need to share that with me.  
  
A few hours before Christmas Eve.  
  
1907 ZULU Harm's apartment North of Union Station Washington, DC  
  
Harm was standing in front of the window, staring at the dancing snowflakes falling out of the cloudy dark sky. He was lost in his thoughts once again, as had been the case pretty often lately. Music was playing in the background, the Mariah Carey song "All I Want for Christmas is You." The exact song he had heard in his dream last night, the night before and the night before. He'd been having this dream for a week or two now. It brought an involuntary smile on his face. 'Where the hell was this dream coming from?'  
  
Maybe it was because of the time of the year. It was going to be Christmas pretty soon and Mac was more beautiful than ever. He didn't know why he was doing it but Harm left the window to pick up his phone and pressed the button that would dial Mac's number automatically.  
  
"Mackenzie."  
  
"Mac? It's me, Harm."  
  
"What's up Flyboy?"  
  
"Nothing. I. just was thinking of y."  
  
"What did you want to say, Harm?"  
  
"Hum. are you doing something right now?"  
  
"Actually I am."  
  
"Oh sorry. good night Mac."  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Open your door."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do what I say and open your door."  
  
"Ok. Hold on a minute, would ya?"  
  
Harm headed toward his door to open it. He turned the knob and his eyes widened as he saw a person standing in front of him. It didn't take long before his face lit up with the most amazing grin that Mac had ever seen. They were both standing there just looking at each other before Mac asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure! Sorry, come in! Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mac, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How come you are here?"  
  
"I don't know. A sort of feeling. You know me and me hyper sensitive feelings - you know, it was like when you crashed in the ocean before my wedding." her voice trailed off. Even now, two and a half years after it had happened, it was still difficult for her to think about that particular time in her life. She never told Harm how she had felt then and she doubted that she would tell him one day.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know all too well about your psychic powers of yours," he grinned.  
  
Harm headed into the kitchen while Sarah Mackenzie was making herself comfortable on the couch. She silently took her shoes off and curled her knees under her chin. Meanwhile Harm had taken two bottles of apple juice out of the fridge and was now heading toward the couch were Mac sat. "Here you g. Mac, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am. No, actually I'm not!"  
  
"What's wrong?" her friend asked, concerned. "Please, Mac, tell me."  
  
"I suck, you suck, we suck."  
  
Harm looked at her with a puzzled gaze. He thought he had missed something somewhere because to him the situation between them didn't seem to be so bad - it actually seemed to be going to the right direction. To the friendship they had before, even if he knew that what they'd shared before would never really exist anymore. too much had happened and been said. things they didn't really mean but they were said and couldn't be taken back! And all of it had happened because of the CIA and especially Clayton Webb. but neither of them could change the past.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean we suck?"  
  
"We suck, Harm! We're acting with each other like nothing ever happened. But things did happen, things that affected both of us! Or at least it affected me." her voice trailed off once again. "Harm, I don't know anymore - where are we?"  
  
"I don't know either, Mac." Harm answered softly.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. But there is one thing I'm sure of: I never want to lose you."  
  
Mac answered without thinking. The words came out of mouth before she realized it. "I promise you, no matter what happens, you won't ever lose me."  
  
They were both back, three years ago, on the admiral's porch.  
  
***  
  
Harm's right hand was cupping Mac's cheek and Sarah placed an imperceptible kiss on this very same hand when Tiner opened the door to tell them that the admiral was asking for them. The petty officer stayed a few minutes, saying something about the fact that the weather was getting colder and went back in again.  
  
"We should go back in there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mac, you'll have someone that'll always love you."  
  
"And you have somebody that loves you."  
  
Mac leaned forward to brush Harm's lips with hers. It was a sort of goodbye kiss but when she drew back Harm didn't let go and the light kiss that it first was deepened for a real kiss. The kiss was broken 14 seconds later and they just stared at each other.  
  
***  
  
Harm was again standing in front of the window as the memory slowly sunk in again. It still did hurt him that he hadn't told her what he felt back and that he was still feeling it . except that something had changed, what he felt for her today was much stronger and he knew that he had to tell Mac about it. But how was he going to tell such personal emotions? He never could talk openly about his feelings.  
  
But than it hit him - he knew how he would do it! He turned away from the window to meet her gaze, and without a word he took his guitar that was waiting against the wall, walked over the were the stereo was, turned on the volume, put the CD back to that particular song of Mariah Carey took the remote-control and went back to where Mac was. Harm took a seat next to her but far enough that she could look into his eyes. Then he pressed the "play" button, lowered the sound and started to sing.  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You...  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want her for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want her for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
  
***  
  
Sarah Mackenzie was now staring at the man who now had stopped singing. He had just adjusted a little word. Little water pearls were glittering in the corners of her eyes. She didn't dare to speak, because she was afraid that she would break the magical moment.  
  
"Mac, I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. And the thing I need is you. I need you in my life to keep on breathing."  
  
Mac felt tears roll down her cheeks. She wanted to say something, to answer him that she was feeling the same way about him but the words were locked in Sarah's throat. Mac stood up and reached for Harm's hand, and he looked into her eyes and stood up as well.  
  
Mac closed the distance between them. She placed her hands on his and helped him put the guitar aside before gently throwing her arms around her flyboy's neck. "All I want for Christmas is. you." Sarah Mackenzie whispered against his lips a few seconds before their lips were joined in a kiss full of promises and love for the future.  
  
*** THE END***  
  
Merry Christmas to all of you. 


End file.
